The Half-Blood Hero
by Blondieluvsbooks
Summary: When Gabriella is whisked away to Camp Half-Blood it's chaotic while everyone prepares for war against the romans. Chiron thinks Gabriella may be the key to win this war - but can she fight against her own family ? Gabby is faced with the challenge of restoring peace and allying the greeks and romans - and if she can't she'll have to fight against her cousin- and see camp destroyed
1. Chapter 1

~ CHAPTER 1 ~

She was sitting there eating an apple, her chocolate/gold hair pulled back into a  
ponytail . She was reading Little Women like it was interesting . Who IS this girl ? He wondered, and if she's so powerful why haven't any monsters attacked all year ?  
And she wasn't the only demigod. How were there no monsters ?! The satyr who'd reported her said she had an aura of power about her , but she didn't have ADHD or dyslexia - In fact, she didn't seem like a demigod - He'd reported that she read books when she didn't have to - For demigods that was almost unheard of because of our Dyslexia ( although not all of us have dyslexia )- but she wasn't a monster - monsters were to stupid to read. She couldn't be a goddess could she ? I mean why would a goddess be in middle school ? She wasn't mortal - Mortals didn't radiate power. This girl was a special case - she was unlike any demigod he'd ever seen.  
No monsters , book reading, no signs of ADHD, dyslexia, or any other disorders . " So what's the plan, Butch ?" asked Katie .  
"I don't know," I said ," she's different Katie," I've never seen a demigod like her  
before ."  
"Yeah," Katie said ," No monsters ? No signs - She doesn't even have ADHD or  
dyslexia - Something's up Butch, and I don't like it ."  
"Me either," I said ," but if she's powerful we have to get her back to camp - and quick too before .."  
" Before the war ." Katie finished .  
"Yeah" I mumbled.  
I still remembered the day Piper and Jason had sent the Iris-message.  
It'd been such a normal day - the last one since then because the war preparations.  
" Look," whispered Katie ," she's on the move."  
She was right - while I was reminiscing she'd gotten up.  
"Ok," said Katie," Wait here and I'll follow her. "  
So I waited as Katie stalked off - trying as her as I could to blend in with the mortals. "Gods," I thought ," It's been too long since I was one - or thought I was one anyways. "  
I waited and finally Katie came out , her arm around the girl , laughing like two best friends sharing a joke .  
She looked over as they walked by and the message in her eyes was clear - it was time to leave.  
With a sigh I got up and followed them around the corner- just to run into Katie .  
"Why did you-" I started, just to be interrupted by Katie saying,  
"Shhh ! They'll hear you !"  
" Who ? " I asked ," _Who's gonna hear me_ ?"  
"Them!" Katie whispered urgently , gesturing to the trio ahead of us .  
Katie's new friend's eyes got real big and before I could react she called out-  
" Rosie ?!" The trio turned, un-sheathing their weapons to look at us . "Gabby?!" hissed Katie, "what are you doing ?!" In the middle stood a girl - apparently Rosie - who had a striking resemblance to the girl - who's name was apparently Gabby. She looked the exact same except Gabby's had a light olive complexion but Rosie had a gold complexion and black hair with gold instead of Gabby's chocolate colored hair with the golden streaks. Except for the color of their hair and skin they could've been mistaken for twins .  
The other two were a girl and a boy - the girl had an air of authority - you could tell she was the one in charge - she had dark hair and _was her armor GOLD _?! She also wore a purple cape and was highly decorated with medals. But the boy had dark hair and a weird red stain around his mouth - like he drank a lot of red Kool-aid and it had left a stain. _Well_ he thought, _how_ _unprofessional_.

Rosie wore a shocked expression as she spun around and cried out Gabby's name. Gabby started forward but Katie held her back. "Stop!" Gabby cried ,

"They've got Rosie ! You don't understand ! They've got my _cousin_!"  
Katie looked surprised by this, as well as the other two with Gabby's cousin - but I'd already figured out they were related - I mean they looked so much _alike_ ..  
Katie shook her head. "Sorry Gabby - but we can't bring her," said Katie .  
"What?!" I whispered ," Katie ! look ! She's _radiating_ power ! Like _Gabby_ !"  
"I know ," hissed Katie , " But look _carefully_ , Butch . Its not the _same_."  
I did."Oh ," I breathed, "This isn't good."  
"Nope,"Katie agreed.  
"What is it? Why can't you save her?" Gabby asked, " You said she's just like me right?!"  
"Um .. Gabby this is hard to explain , but uh.. Rosie over there is _roman_." I said.  
"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN ?!" Cried Gabby .  
"It means they have a right to her ," said Katie," Not us - they're Roman. "  
"Wait- so do I have to go with them too?!" Gabby looked terrified.  
"No. Of course not ," said Katie ," Just her ."  
" Why her and not me ?!" Gabby whined .  
" Because ," said Katie ," You're Greek."


	2. Chapter 2

~ CHAPTER 2 ~

" I'm really sorry about Rosie ," Katie said.

They were on a bus . They'd gotten a school bus driver to get them to a bus stop .

Turns out the bus driver was a demigod, too. a minor god's she wasn't at camp - didn't need to be considering she wasn't super powerful . But since she was a demigod too she helped our way to the bus Katie bought a tiny pack of Oreos to share.

" What's all this about anyways ?" Asked Gabby .

" Half-Bloods," said Katie," Or most call us Demigods actually."

"Huh?" Asked Gabby , looking confused.

Poor kid, he thought, every one of us remembers how confusing it is.

But then Gabby asked a question that confused them.

" Ok , " she said ," Then who's my godly parent ?"

Katie almost choked on her Oreo.

"What?" Katie said , looking flustered.

Gabby blushed.

"Um Gabby .. How do you know about ... Umm ..Our parents - and who told you about ..Um everything ..?" I said . My sentences were jumbling up in my confusion.

" Yeah...Umm" said Katie ," Who told you about demigods?"

"You promise you won't laugh ?" She asked.

"Promise." Me and Katie said in unison . She smiled at me. Gods she was cute.

" Ok," she said ," but first - your names. "

" Huh ?" I asked. "I want to know your names." She said.

"Ok ," said Katie ," Im Katie - Katie Gardner - Daughter of Demeter."

" Uh - Im Butch ," I grumbled," Son of Iris - Goddess of the Rainbow ."

Instead of the usual reception I got from this- laughing in my face or utter disbelief - she just smiled and said " cool."

" And you ?" Asked Katie.

"Oh." She said, " I'm Gabriella - Gabriella Clemmens - But you can call me Gabby."

" As for who told me everything ," she said ," It was a bunch of .. A bunch of - gods , they called themselves."

Now it was my turn to choke on an Oreo.

" You talked to a GOD ?!" I choked out.

" Oh no." She said earnestly ," It wasn't just one ."

"WHAT?!" Katie cried.

" There were fourteen there ," she said ," I counted."

" There are only twelve in the council." Hissed Katie.

" Straight to Chiron?" I asked .

" Definitely. Straight to Chiron. " she said. " In fact I think we should Iris - Message him ."

" No Drachmas." I reminded her.

We got lucky. We got all the way from Tennessee to NYC before we got attacked.

" REALLY ?!" Cried Katie, as the fully armored Scythian Dracnae popped out in front of us.

Katie smothered it in vines while I summoned some pegasi. Thank the gods I'd always been good with horses. ( Which includes pegasi .) Just as a hand ripped a gash through the vines two pegasi swooped down. Without question I leaped on to Porkpie , Katie right

behind me - '_She smells like honeysuckle_ ,' I thought as she grabbed me around the waist.

As Gabby was expertly swinging into the saddle of Guido, as if she'd been around horses all her life , a purple hand with claws swiped out and pulled her back to the ground.

She landed on her feet and he could she lighting flashing in her eyes - Just like Thalia's eyes flashed whenever her and Percy got in a fight and she was about to blast him with lightning. She was unarmed , untrained, and fighting her first monster. . He tossed his sword down ( Porkpie had taken off as soon as they'd jumped on and was now hovering over Gabby protectively as if Gabby was his master. The hideous Dracnae burst out of the web of vines and snarled at Gabby - who pointed the sword at the Dracnae's heart and yelled " DIE!" ( seemed like a pretty good war cry

to me .) and lighting shot from the heavens and arced down the sword - and electrified the Dracnae , who immediately turned to dust , which was blown away on the wind.

Katie's eyes were wide as Gabby called Guido over and hopped on .

" Ready?" She asked.

Then we took off for Camp Half-Blood.


	3. Chapter 3

~ CHAPTER 3 ~

When we landed Gabby couldn't get off her horse - as it turns out the dracnae had cut a good sized gash along her leg when she pulled Gabby from Guido's back.  
But the Stoll brothers came to meet them along with Clarisse when they landed.  
Clarisse got her down and helped her towards The Big House while Butch and Katie ran ahead to tell Chiron what happened and the Stolls put the pegasi back into the she stumbled through the door, propped up on Clarisse's arm, she was led to the infirmary. When she got there a few campers were already there waiting to help her - children of Apollo, Clarisse had told her. They set about getting her on one of the infirmary beds, and then Chiron trotted in - yes, trotted in , because he was a centaur - half man and half horse. Everyone backed away and he came forward . There was a tub of water with a washcloth in it on a table by the bed. He dismissed the other campers except one - a girl named Allyson, along with Butch and Katie - who'd come in behind him. He sent Allyson to go get an emergency first aid kit with nectar and ambrosia. He picked up the rag and began to wipe the blood from her leg, and as the water filled the gash it began to heal and they all watched in amazement as her leg begin to heal as if the water was some kind of magical potion. Chiron had gone pale.  
"What did you put in the water ?" asked Gabby.  
" Nothing," he said ," It.. It was regular water."  
" No," Katie said, shaking her head," that's not possible."  
Butch was as white as a sheet . He looked really freaked out.  
"What - what's going on? " Gabby asked. Something clanged against the floor.  
Everyone looked over to see Allyson retrieving the First Aid kit from the floor where she'd dropped it in surprise upon seeing Gabby's leg perfectly healed.  
" I see you found some nectar ," she said ," so I'll go um.. put this up."  
" Actually Allyson- " Katie started. But Chiron cut her off saying ,  
" Yes Allyson. Go tell the others Gabby is much better now."  
"Okay, Chiron." Was her response.  
They led her to a room with sofas and a leopard head which Katie tossed a Snausage - which he ate in one quick bite.  
" Chiron," said Katie," Why didn't you tell Allyson what happened?"  
" Because ," said Chiron ,"We have to decide who's child to pass her off as."  
"_WHAT_ ?!" Katie said," Did you see her _leg_ ?!"  
" Yes." Said Chiron," But she is no daughter of Poseidon. Or Lord Zeus."  
" THAT'S. NOT. POSSIBLE_._ " Katie said.  
Chiron sighed. " I've been waiting for years for this child to come," he said,

" And this must be the right child."

"_WHAT_," Katie said," _ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ?"_

" There is no prophecy about this child," he said ," Yet all of her patrons have mentioned her to me."  
"What do you mean Chiron ?" Katie asked .  
"This child," He said ," appears to be the one. It was foretold that a Half-Blood would come - one who was not a child of any of the gods but had the blood of the Big Three, The blood- and therefore the power of not just one but three gods - of Lord Zeus, of Poseidon, and of Hades. This single demigod holds immense power- and was therefore an object of interest among the gods. When they found out of the child's power they began to argue. They want power. They want a strong weapon in their possession. When they found out about this half blood they began to give her gifts as they all wanted to be her patron - therefore she has the blood and powers of the big three and gifts from Hera, Demeter, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hermes, Hestia, and Mr.D."  
"Mr. D?" Asked Gabby.  
" Dionysus," said Chiron.  
" Which means-" said Katie.  
" That she has the powers and gifts of fourteen gods. And the fourteen _MOST POWERFUL_ gods, at that."  
" Well how can you be sure Chiron?" She said  
" Well I can't be sure without a sign-" he started.  
There was the glow of blueish green , golden yellow, and a blackish color swirling above her like a weird rainbow . When she looked up and revolving above her head like a sideways ferris wheel was a blue-green trident, a yellowy-golden lighting bolt,  
and a black skull and cross bones swirling up above her head.  
" Well - I'm guessing this is a sign ." She squeaked.  
" Hail," Said Chiron ," Gabriella .. "  
" Gabriella Violet Clemmens, " She said.  
" Hail," Said Chiron ," Gabriella Violet Clemmens - Descendant of the Three Eldest Gods - Lord Zeus, Lord Poseidon, and Lord Hades ."


	4. Chapter 4

~ CHAPTER 4 ~

"Katie, Butch- you should go and have some lunch."

Was it really only noon? It already seemed like late afternoon after all the crazy stuff they'd been through. And she was TIRED.

"Okay Chiron," Said Butch,"Let's go Katie."

They walked out holding hands. They made a cute couple.

"So Miss Gabriella - may I call you that?" He asked.

"Oh please, call me Gabby." She said.

" Well, Gabby, tell me about your cousin - Rosie." He said. This shocked her. It was the last thing she'd expected him to ask about.

"Rosie?" She said," Well, we look almost exactly alike - Except her hair is black not brown, and her complexion is golden instead of olive, like mine."

"Yes. Well. - But is she different? Is she like you?" Chiron asked.

" Wha- What do you mean Chiron?" She asked.

" I believe that if the romans took her - and if she was roman - that she might have powers like yours - except from the roman gods instead of the Greek gods. But I have no way to be sure.

No proof. No evidence." He said.

"Oh." She said," Well I don't know Chiron. I- I'm not sure."

" It's fine child. Now, Go. Clarisse will show you around." He said.

He sighed wearily. She turned back around.

" Hey Chiron?" she asked.

" Yes, Child?" he said.

" What do I tell everyone? About my parentage, I mean ?" She asked.

" Tell them that your second or third generation. You choose which god you tell them is your parent. Just remember that Butch and Katie already know. You can always talk to me. And I'm sure Butch and Katie will always help

you - they'll make good friends, I'm sure." He advised," And as to housing I'll find you a room in the Big house for.. special circumstances."

"Thanks, Chiron." She said.

Once she got out of the Big House she found that Clarisse was waiting on the porch to give her a tour. And, thank the gods, didn't ask about her leg.

She showed her around. She said she was from Ares cabin. When she asked her who she thought her godly parent was she realized that Katie and Butch hadn't told anyone. Maybe they could still be good friends after all. She said that she wasn't sure. "So I guess you'll be in Hermes cabin until you find

your godly parent. " Clarisse said.

" Actually, No, Chiron said I was to have ' special arrangements.' Maybe you should talk to him about it." She said.

" Yeah," she said, "Maybe I will."

When they finished the tour Chiron came up and asked her what she thought.

" I love it here," she said," Oh! And if Clarisse talks to you .. you can tell her about me."

" Really?" He asked.

"Yeah," she said, blushing," I was hoping we could be friends."

"Well," Chiron said," If anything, Clarisse would be a useful ally to have on your side."

I laughed. "Yeah. I think she would."

I spent the rest of the afternoon meeting - and talking to the pegasi, and walking along the beach. I was surprised when some dolphins came close and called out to me - calling me their lord and stuff.

" I guess I'll have to report that to Chiron." I mumbled.

When dinner came it was worse than school - at least there I knew the people at school - and where to sit down. Thank the gods, Chiron waved me over and I met Mr. D and some satyrs. When I went to the brazier I put some in and prayed to all fourteen gods Chiron had mentioned that this would get easier -

that I'd make some friends - that I'd fit in - and figure out what

my so - called powers were. When Chiron showed me my room, I told him about the horses and dolphins. He said this ability to talk to sea creatures - and horses were both gifts of Poseidon. After that he left and I locked the door and began to examine my room. Since I had been up all day - since like 6am, actually - as soon as I lay back on my bed - even though I'd meant to lay down only for a moment, I found myself falling asleep. In my dream a pretty lady stood in front of me - confident and beautiful like a supermodel but not all haughty looking like most models. But more beautiful than anyone I'd ever seen.

"Hello child," she said," My gifts aren't as appreciated as most. But I think you would just LOVE them, wouldn't you ? "

" Umm.. Yes ma'm ." I said.

"Hmmm I think I'll give you gracefulness and fashion and persuasion - charmspeaking is just so useful don't you think - and ... How about - A NEW WARDROBE ?! Aren't you just excited?!"

Oh gods. This must be the goddess Aphrodite.

" Yes ma'm. Very." I replied.

" Hmmm.. yes - this'll be fun! So much more enthusiastic than Piper was !"

And with those words she was gone. But when I woke up I went straight to my closet to find - Woah. Aphrodite had given me a whole new wardrobe like she said. And it was suited to my taste too. Nice.

I went and took a shower, trying to get ready. Looking at my closet somehow I just knew what would look cute together and what matched - Which had always been a problem for me - what had Aphrodite called it - Fashion ? So that's what it is. Hopefully it was also the ability to confidently rock whatever you're wearing - because that had always been a problem of mine, too. And she was pretty sure some of those Aphrodite kids could THAT, for certain.

She changed into a regular orange camp half-blood shirt and her favorite pair of jeans - which had appeared in her closet . They were black skinny jeans and she was glad for the comfort of something familiar. She went and unlocked the door and as she grabbed the handle and pulled it open she found Chiron at her door.

" Come with me," he said grimly," there are some campers who I want you to meet. They've just returned."

" From where ?" I asked.

" A quest." He said. - But there was something in his voice - something that made me suspect it was much more important than a quest.

" Who?" I asked .

" Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and a few of their friends."

"Oh. " She squeaked.

Because she knew they were the most powerful and respected campers here. They were the seven of the prophecy.


	5. Chapter 5

~ CHAPTER 5 ~

I closed the door behind her and followed Chiron down the hall to the door and there they were - sitting on the porch and talking quietly.

When the door opened they all turned to look at me - and it was un-nerving having eight super powerful demigods and a very violent satyr stare at you all at the same time - trust me .

Then Chiron announced, " This is the half-blood I mentioned earlier. "

For a long moment all eyes were on me, probing me - and I thought I was going to die then and there - I was scared to death. I'd always been shy and the fact that these were the greatest heroes in a century really didn't help much.

Finally Percy's face widened into a grin and said, " Guys - where are your manners ?" then holding out his hand, he said, " Hi, I'm Percy Jackson."

Then everyone introduced themselves. First Percy, then Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Jason, Leo, Coach hedge, Nico, and Frank.

" Umm.. Hi, " I managed," I'm Gabby."

Then they went to talk in the Big House where no one could eavesdrop. They told her and Chiron how they had gotten the Athena Parthenos and had brought it back to be given to Athena - maybe she'd stop the war now . But they sure didn't know how to use it.

They were going to leave in the morning . They might not be back for a month or more - so they would most likely miss the battle . Which is why everyone insisted Gabby could handle it - once Chiron told them everything . Then she chirped in that Aphrodite had come to her in a dream and given her some kind of gifts - which seemed to shock Piper. Then Leo asked if that meant she was all their sister. She said no, technically she was like cousins with children of the Big Three kind of close but not exactly brother and sister more like step brother and sister because they weren't her parents, exactly- but by Nico, Percy, and Jason's expression they took this as they finally had a

sibling - a little sister who they'd protect - from monsters, evil forces, and probably boys, too.

And she was kind of glad. She spent the rest of the day hanging out with them - and they asked about her gifts and powers and everything else - and for once she felt like she belonged - like she finally had friends. She hugged all of them before they left. She was sad when they left because aside from Katie, Butch, - and possibly Clarisse they were her only friends. She couldn't see any of her old friends - she couldn't just hop on a bus down to Tennessee - there was a war coming , not to mention the fact that she was broke. She couldn't call them - They'd taken her phone. Not that it mattered anyway considering her phone was dead. She didn't know it then, but the next few weeks would bring dreams from each and every god trying to be her patron - powers and gifts and things from everyone. And training - because the war was still coming. She'd still have to face down the roman army and try to stop them from destroying Camp Half-Blood. She couldn't even charmspeak them - she wasn't sure how to use that ability - and she was terrified. But because of Aphrodite's gifts she charmed all the gods - they all liked her. Which was a rare thing. She just hoped between the gods and their powers and talents and gifts - that she'd be able to win this war.


	6. Chapter 6

~ CHAPTER 6 ~

The next two weeks she was exhausted. But every time she closed her eyes she dreamed - she got a confrence with a god every night until she'd met all fourteen gods. And if she napped or anything like that she saw the romans - training Rosie , readying for war, perfecting the legion's formations. And she could see Rosie - Rosie learning the Roman ways, learning how strict they were, worrying over her and having to fight her and the war in general, and she saw that they were outnumbered too. She reported all of this to Chiron - every detail - even the corny jokes the gods made , like how Apollo offered to give her poetry lessons, or how Hermes offered to hook her up with an iPhone 7 with 6g and when she asked if he meant 4g he just laughed and said she was hilarious before disappearing.

Using Aphrodite's gifts, she managed to charm all the gods. Now here is what everyone gave her -

Zeus gave her the power to summon thunder and lightning, she couldn't fly like Jason but she could hover kind of - just about a foot above the ground - but it was still an advantage. He also gave her a shield - it wasn't anything special, she supposed, but for some reason she felt happy when he gave her the small celestial bronze shield.

Poseidon had given her the ability to talk to the creatures of the sea along with horses. She could also control the water or use it to heal herself. But neither meant as much to her as the sword. Just like Riptide had originally been it was a hair pin. The sword was light - which was good considering she wasn't very strong. He fastened it in her hair for her before dissolving into a fresh sea breeze.

Hades came on the fourth night. He said she wasn't like Hazel but Nico. He said it was time he had someone like him - someone who understood him. And he was absolutely right. So he made me like Nico. I could shadow travel. I could summon the dead. But like each of the Big Three - the ones who were actually my family -Hades gave me a gift. This wasn't a weapon like the sword and shield. It was an necklace. It had a silver skull in the middle. It was an exact replica of Nico's ring. With this he turned to shadow and disappeared.

Hera said she was giving me power over cows. _Boring. _Couldn't the queen of the heavens come up with something_ cooler_ ? Apparently she could because next she was surprised by Hera saying, " I bestow you with the power to become invisible when needed without the powers of a magical item. I also left a surprise for you when you awake." - Now let's get something straight, I was fully expecting a cow in my shower or some other terrible thing that was worse - like an _invisible_ cow in my bathroom. Which is why I was surprised to find - after a brief inspection of my room and personal belongings - that she had given me a new set of celestial bronze armor. It was also lightweight. How did the gods know everything I needed ? And since when could Lady Hera bestow invisibility ?

I was surprised to find that Dionysus really seemed to like me. I guess I didn't know what to expect but he treated me like he was my dad - my adopted father almost. And it was kind of nice - and helpful because now there was someone who could calm him down when he was mad. Which was a lot. Especially when Percy was around. He said I could turn people ' mildly insane.' When I asked him he said this meant I could cause them to go insane from a period of a few hours to a month or two. Also I could turn them into dolphins. He also gave me power over his sacred animals - which were large, predatory cats in general. Leopards, cheetahs, lions, etc. His last words were, " And don't be late for training young lady." Good old Mr. D.

Hestia said that she'd give me the most powerful thing in the world - Hope. Even in the darkest of times at least I'd have that. Then she melted into flames and vanished. Gods were big on the whole Grand Entrance and Exit business.

Demeter said I could control plants. Athena credited me with being ' not as stupid as most mortals. ' I took this as a compliment considering half of America has never picked up a book in their life. She also gave me craftiness, along with the ability to sew and weave. Apollo said I was gonna out-shoot Frank Zhang in archery and if I needed driving lessons we could take the sun chariot. I told him I was barely fourteen yet. He said it was good to start early, then vanished in a ray of sunlight.

Artemis said since her annoying brother had offered archery she would be able to throw daggers with perfect aim. Also I could turn people into

animals - like jackals. Then she asked if I would like to join the hunt. I turned her down saying I had my eye on someone from camp. Well it was the truth. But I didn't want to join anyway. Even if Thalia and I could be ' like sisters ' As she put it. She said she thought we'd be good friends. Unless we were enemies - which she said was just as likely.

Ares came and I tried not to hate him. I swear I did. It just didn't work. Even his kids didn't like them - just respected him out of fear. He said I could wield any weapon with perfect ease and grace. He also gave me some shocking news - apparently I was part of some ancient family with a gift - I could become animals - like Frank. Hermes gave me winged converses. With Aphrodite's powers I could change my clothing - make it longer, shorter, change the color or texture - so I could make them into any shoes I wanted. With Frank's ancient gift I could even shift into other people - just not as long as animals. I will admit I hated having so many powers. People resented me for stealing all their powers. And I _hated_ all the attention. Like I mentioned I was shy and anti-social. But there was nothing I could do.

The last person was Hephaestus. He said I would be able to tinker and I was fire resistant and could control fire - like Leo. I wanted to die. Everyone was gone hate me. I'd taken powers from everyone - Percy, Jason, Leo, Piper, even Katie. And no one even knew. Except Chiron, Katie, Butch, and me and Clarisse. But they would. And then they'd hate me.

**~ AUTHOR'S NOTE ~ **

**Please post reviews ! I only have one review out of twenty visitors !**

**Come on PJO lovers ! Don't be afraid to praise - or criticize ! My work.**

**I need to know if I'm doing good and if I need to fix anything !**

**Reviews and Ideas are loved ! **

**Sorry if it was boring - I'll try make the next one more interesting !**

**but I wanted to put all her abilities in the same chapter so .. Hope you enjoyed it ! **


	7. Chapter 7

~ CHAPTER 7 ~

Well the next few weeks she spent just trying to figure out how to use her powers - and most of the time it was an accident - here are some examples -

Flying: The whole flying deal Zeus gave her - wasn't really working. She jumped up off a low limb and yelled ridiculous catch phrases - which only caused her to bleed internally. She didn't actually manage to do it until Katie snuck up on her and surprised her - causing her to jump up in the air and she just stayed there. It only took Chiron a few hours to help her get down.

Shadow travel: Hades told her she could do this but she wasn't so sure she wanted to learn. Her first time she was hanging out with Mrs. O 'Leary - she was one of the few people who could be around Mrs. O 'Leary - she supposed it was a Poseidon thing. They were playing and she got on Mrs. O 'Leary's back - she made the mistake of wishing she could see the Hoover Dam - just like Percy did - next thing she knew Mrs. O 'Leary had shadow-traveled

there - Hellhounds, so unpredictable. But she made them go back. Soon she learned how to use this ability though. But that's another story for another day.

Invisibility: She couldn't figure out how to use this ability Lady Hera had given her - until one day when she caught Connor and Travis trying to break into the camp store. She snuck up behind them and said, " _What in the name of Zeus are you doing_ ?!"

They turned around, shocked, to find - no one. Travis asked Connor if he'd heard it. He said he had. She was confused - until she looked down and saw she was invisible. She snuck in using her expert thieving skills bestowed by Hermes. ( I left out some powers - I have to have a little fun don't I ? )

Let's just say when they opened the metal thing they pull down to close up shop - and had it slam shut - they were talking about the ghost of the camp store for weeks. Chiron had to help her turn un-invisible though.

Predatory cats: One day she was training with Chiron, Katie and Butch. Well a

giant _thing_ came out and attacked them - her and Katie - from the woods. It was like a leopard's body but it had three heads - a lion, a tiger, and a jaguar. They slashed and ducked - but they couldn't get close enough to the thing. It

had swiped at Katie and landed a good blow to the head, knocking her unconscious. She was sure she was going to die. Finally it knocked her to the ground and snarled angrily. In a last attempt she cried, " GET OUT OF MY FACE !" And then it backed up and sat down like a dog waiting for its master to give a command. " Uhh... Sit ?" She said. It sat. " Woah." She said, " Roll over."

It did. And everyone thought it was dangerous and should be killed - except Gabby. She could even ride it. So she got a huge collar - she tried to make her dreams go somewhere- and it worked. Hades gave her a old collar of Cerberus's and she died it pink with a neon green name plate with his name written in orange across the bottom - Robert. She called him Rob. But she kept him in the forest and she summoned pigs sometimes to go in there - but she was pretty sure he fed himself somehow. She didn't want to know. But she couldn't stand the thought of leading deer - Artemis sacred animal - into the forest to be hunted.

Plant control: " Ughhh ! I suck at this !" she yelled to no one in particular.

"Shhh ! Be quiet ! " Katie said, " No one can know that a ' child of Poseidon ' is trying to control plant life !" Katie hissed. " Fine. Are we done ?!" I asked, angry - I couldn't help it - my temper as short and sweating away out here, utterly unable to grow a grapefruit - well i wasn't feeling to grateful. Suddenly, something grabbed me and hauled me to the ground.

" UGHHHHHH ! I HATE THIS ! " I screamed. That's when I looked down and saw the reason I had fallen - A grape vine was wrapped around my ankle. Katie was mad too. I got that. But she knew better than to mess with a child of The Big Three - they were famous for their bad tempers. Before I knew what was happening, I had clenched my hand into a fist. Katie was struggling, terrified, in a big fist of air holding her in place. She screamed but the wind whipping around her made it impossible to hear what she said. It was early in the morning - like 4 AM but Chiron had said we were allowed to practice out here - early so no one would see - because no one except me, Chiron, Katie, Butch, Clarisse, and the seven of the prophecy ( along with Nico and Coach Hedge ) even knew._ Oh Gods_ she thought, _what have_

_I done ? My best friend and I'm swirling her around in a hurricane._

_" _Oh Gods ! What did I _do_ ?!" I yelled. By the look on Katie's face she knew I hadn't meant it. I let go of the mini tornado - except then Katie began to fall. She was only about 20 feet up - high enough to give me time to do something - but if she fell from that height she'd probably die. I still hadn't mastered my air skills and I'd only managed to do the tornado using my anger - but now I wasn't mad - just scared. Suddenly some plants arced into the air and grabbed her gently pulling her down. She was there in an instant.

" Oh gods.. Oh gods - What did I do ?" I whimpered, " I almost got you

killed ... I must be the worst friend _ever_."

" Well at least you saved me, " she said, " And I know you didn't mean it."

" Oh thank the gods ! " I cried, hugging her. " And what do you mean ? I didn't save you. You saved yourself."

" Uhh... No I was a little busy flipping out." She said, " But you lifted those vines." " I did?" I asked, confused. " Yeah." She said, " It was probably a reaction to your terror. Life - or - Death situations help bring out your powers like that." " Oh. Cool." I said. Then we walked back to our rooms to get showers.

Animal Control: Artemis said she gave me the power to do this but I can't figure out _how_." I whined.

" Relax." Said Chiron, " Just focus."

" Who am I even going to practice on?" I asked.

" How about this?" Said Clarisse. She wheeled out a crudely-made

straw man - a scarecrow. She tried. " I can't do it. It just won't become a bunny." She complained. Then A voice in her mind said _Just focus._

_Calm down. Clear your mind. Then just picture it in your mind - just slowly morphing into a rabbit. " Okay."_Shesaid. " What ?" Asked Katie.

Her eyes flew open." What ? What do you mean? What happened ?" She asked. " You closed your eyes and then you just said ' καλά '." Said Katie.

" I did ?" She said. "What does that mean?" But she already knew even as Chiron answered, " καλά is greek for 'Okay'. Who were you talking to ?"

" Lady Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt." She said. Actually she had

guessed - but as she said it she knew it was true. She did what Artemis told her too. She turned into a - weasel. Then a squirrel. Next was a mouse.

It took her a few days of googling picture of bunnies and extreme focus - but finally she managed to make a bunny. Occasionally she still made the wrong animal. But hopefully she wouldn't need to do it for real. It took her three days to learn changing them back to whatever they were before. Now she printed off pictures of all the typical animals and all the gods sacred animals and used them to study so she could change them more easily. Because she might have to turn the mighty roman army into a bunch of weasels.

The family gift: She was kind of scared of using the family gift. She was scared she'd be the one turning into a weasel. The first time she turned into a kitten - the animal she knew best. They had to hide her away for three days because she was stuck a little calico kitten. They actually had to Iris message Thalia and get Artemis - a master of shapeshifting - to show her told me that with this special family gift I could actually do something Frank couldn't - shape shift into another human - or change my appearance. Permanently. Now I have to admit - it was tempting - the thought of becoming prettier. (But I didn't change a whole lot. Not really.) Thalia and Gabby got introduced and Gabby apologized for Thalia's having to be introduced to her when she was a kitten. Turns out Artemis was right - me and Thalia made good friends. They asked if I wanted to join the hunt I said no. They asked why - saying I could still save camp as they would be fighting with us considering the Amazons would probably team up with the Romans. I refused saying once again ' I couldn't leave guys behind.' It was true. Not when I had a chance with my crush. Artemis shrugged and they faded into mist with Artemis saying " The offer still stands. If he breaks your heart, which _he_ is unlikely to do, being who he is, ( she said this part like she was disgusted by him ) then you may come to your sisters in arms." I blushed. " I don't suppose you'd like to share who-" Katie started. I cuther off saying, " Not even a little bit." They could _not_ know who I had a crush on.

The Winged Shoes: The first time she put on her magic shoes she was nervous - everyone knew how Percy Jackson got a pair of cursed ones once and his friend Grover almost got dragged straight into Tartarus. Maybe because she was a descendant of Zeus but as soon as they were on and she shouted, " υψούμαι ταχέως !" They sky rocketed straight for the heavens. She was about thirty feet up before she managed to yell out - " κατεβαίνω !"

causing them to lower back until I was only about five feet. She could see how they'd be useful. She may be able to fly - but only about a foot. If she used these she could fly straight into The Council of the Gods on Olympus. But that probably wasn't the best idea. With these she could even

go one-on-one with Reyna on Scipio. But it took a while to figure out how to use them. She wondered if anyone would ever figure out why there was a dent on the top of the roof of cabin number 15. She doubted anyone would find out - or fix it for that matter. Clovis and his siblings were to busy napping.

Clothes shifting: Aphrodite had told her in her head once that if her style ever changed so would her clothes. She hadn't realized that Aphrodite had meant she could _actuallychange them._ She could actually make them longer, shorter, smaller, bigger, _brighter_. That would've made even Drew jealous - if she knew. Gabby didn't actually find out until she looked in her closet and saw her favorite combat boots didn't fit. She was sad - she didn't want to wear sandals or converses. They were cute but it wasn't like she was Isabelle Lightwood - racing to fight demons in heels and a dress . She loved her combat boots though. She imagined how her boots had fit perfectly and looked good and new - and BOOM ! They fit and looked brand new ! So now I could change how I look and how my clothes look ? It was awesome - I will admit. But I just felt like being able to become like _the perfect person _would just make the whole everyone's-gonna-hate-me-when-they-realize-who-I-a m thing worse.

Fire Control/Resistance: I was on the lava wall. I'd been training a while but this was my first time checking it out. I was having a problem with some of my gear - and I was trying to fix it - and that's when I heard the terrified screech - " The lava ! GABBY! NO! " That's when I realized my mistake - I'd forgotten about the lava. And now it came down around me. I felt the heat rush around me and I knew the lava had covered me. I screamed - just to feel myself choking on the hot fiery red liquid. It was everywhere. And if I didn't move I'd be entombed in stone when it cooled. Somehow I knew I wasn't burned. Or melted alive. Or in flames. _Poseidon,_ I thought _and Hephaestus. Poseidon's children were hard to burn. And Hephaestus Wouldn't let me burn. My gifts_. They just saved my life. I had to move. Had to get out. Before I was trapped. I could tell them it was Poseidon's children were nearly impossible to burn. I just hoped they'd believe me. I clawed through towards the surface. But it seemed like I was swimming through honey or thick syrup. It took me all day to move just slightly but I finally came free. Luckily, the person had been Katie. Everyone else was at the dining pavilion. They didn't know. Thank the gods. " THANK THE GODS! " Katie cried, "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! DO YOU KNOW HOW BAD YOU SCARED ME?! DONT EVER DO THAT AGAIN! I SWEAR TO ALL THE GODS IF YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN .. " She yelled, never finishing the threat but wrapping me in a hug just to say, " Ouch! Gabby! You're like a thousand degrees!" I frowned. I didn't feel any different. I wasn't even hot. " Sorry!" I squeaked.

" It's OK." She said." I'm sorry I yelled I know you were scared, too. It's just you scared me." " It's fine." I said. I looked at my hand. " I can't believe I don't burn." I imagined how my arm had been - feeling like it was on fire - but it wasn't painful - or hot. And suddenly as if the memory had brought it back to life, my arm blazed with fire. Katie screamed. I smiled and said, " Cool. I can hug Leo now without being afraid he'll flame on." Katie smiled at that. " Did you make that?" " Yeah." I said, " I was thinking about how it looked - and how it didn't hurt - in fact it wasn't even hot. And then it just started flaming ."

"Wow." She said. "Yeah. Maybe I'll trick Leo - make him think he caught me on fire." I said.

Katie was smiling real wide then. Then she said unexpectedly - " I know who you like." An alarm went off in my head at this. Someone finally figured it out. Then Gaea spoke in my mind._ I'll break you little hero. You will fight and you will lose. and I'll spare you - so you can watch him die slowly. and I'll see you break.I'll watch as your mind shuts down as uou slowly watch all of them that you love die._I'm not sure what happened after that. They say I vanished - turned invisible probably - and just ran. Ran away - and from what ? _The fact that I had a mega, humongous crush on Leo - and now Gaea would kill him slowly just to see my mind break ? That if he suffered it would be __**all my fault **_? I don't know. But I ran. They said they searched for three days. Three days - three days they looked - and three days I ran - ran until I fell, my legs to weak to support me - my lungs to deprived of air - slowly becoming dehydrated - and just sitting there - that was the hardest part. Facing the truth. To weak to walk. To confused to know where to go. Not knowing where I was. Not knowing if those I loved were safe. And slowly dying inside. I thought if I could keep it from myself no one would find out. Them they couldn't use him to break me. And now she would. And there wasn't a thing I could do. Except die. They said when they found me

half - dead that I yelled at them to leave me alone. That I had to die. That maybe it would save him. I yelled in Greek and English - and none of it made sense. And the only thing they heard was me

screaming, " Έχω τον σκότωσε! Έχω τον σκότωσε! Είναι δικό μου το λάθος!

( Translation: I've killed him! I've killed him! It's all my fault! )

And then I passed out.

**~ AUTHOR'S NOTES ~**

Sorry ! I know I'm a troll but I had a writer's block but then I read some fan fics and I started writing and I couldn't stop sorry it sucks but anyways please review ! I know i was being a troll with the ending but i'll try topost tomorrow sorry for typos ! And trollishness !


	8. Chapter 8

My voice was almost gone - They thought it was from the screaming. But it was worse than that. I couldn't stand the silence - the thought of what I'd done to him. So I'd done something I hadn't done in a long time - sing.I told myself I would save him at any cost - even that of my life - which to me seemed like a useless thing. They said I went temporarily insane. I'd been told I had a tendency to just bust out laughing hysterically - for no reason. But the weirdest part was they said I laughed a laugh of pure joy - but I shook from fear. Chiron came in one day and asked me about my song. Apparently, I sang it every night. I sung the chorus of song that I had repeated to myself over and over again to myself in that field.

_**Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You gotta get up and try and try and try**_

It was Try by P!nk. He said that wasn't the song I sung every night. I asked him if he remembered it. He then whispered the song lyrics:

**_Well, I won't give up on us_**

**_Even if the skies get rough_**

**_I'm giving you all my love_**

**_I'm still looking _****_up_**

It was I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz. When I heard that tears streamed down my face. I knew one thing though - I was going to send Gaea back to Tartarus the hard way if I had to to. Given the chance I think I would have laid down my life to defeat her. I hated her with a passion I had never known before. I thought of the seven - The most powerful demigods possibly ever along with a super powerful child of Hades and the most violent satyr the world has ever seen - and me. And Gaea had managed to piss off every single one of us. And in that moment I vowed I would get better. And I would slap Gaea into next millennium The next time I saw her. I got better in two days. You'd be surprised how much a person can do with a passion in their heart. With a will to do something - no matter what it cost. I trained harder than ever. I spent every free hour working on my talents. I would walk around and for a while I think something changed in me - I think everyone knew my mind had been broken - and somehow it had just made me stronger. Even Clarisse looked a bit afraid of me sometimes in training. I beat everyone in the camp. I think they were scared of me. And then only a week after my recovery, the Romans attacked.

**~ AUTHOR'S NOTE ~**

**Sorry it was short I'll try to update tomorrow.**

**please review ! Do you guys like my story ! What do you think ? **

**And OH MY GODS ILYSM ! Thank you guys for forty reviews this month ! **

**When it's only the second day of the month ! Please review ! **

**Ides are loved ! Good night everyone ! Oh and to get some reviews .. What song are you listening to right now ? If your not listening to music what's the last song you heard ? I'm listening to - drum roll please - I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz ! ? ﾟﾘﾃ**


	9. Chapter 9

As it turns out when the Romans came to attack everyone was ready. I'd had a dream the night before where Reyna was showing Rosie the battle plans. Rosie was her second-in-command. So everyone in the camp - including our camp oracle, Rachel, and the Hunters Of Artemis. The Gods/Goddesses weren't allowed to fight their kids battles. But apparently, Artemis had given them a holiday - completely coincidental. ( *wink ) The gods wanted the greeks to win - we would unite with them against Gaea - but they would just try to kill us. But they couldn't admit that. So they did what they could. Everyone had their choice of weapon and extra weapon. A few people were allowed to have Pegasi or summon their war animals and what-not. I looked around me. Katie had a dagger and a bow and arrow. Butch had a spear and a long hunting knife. The Stolls both had paintball guns. I had my sword and shield and was fully armored. The Apollo kids were all armed but about three of them had medical supplies to try to save who they could if anything happened. This was my family. I could do this. But I was nervous. Katie, Butch, Clarisse, and Chiron glanced over every few minutes - they knew what I'd done and they were as nervous as I was. We all lined up along the borders at dawn, ready and alert. The romans came up the hill stealthily - or as much as a couple hundred kids could be. They seem shocked to find us there, waiting. I knew why. It was a sneak attack. And we were waiting in perfect formation to fight them.

With a mighty roar they ran forward. I was leading them into battle in Percy's absence. I gave a war cry and pointed my sword at Reyna - an thunder boomed, unimaginably loud. A blast of white hot electricity hit Reyna so hard she fell off her horse. The whole camp gasped. They thought I was a child of Poseidon. _Well_, I thought _time to bust some heads_. I ran forth and was held up by a miniature wave. The Romans gaped at me. I just smiled. I pointed my sword. My aim was perfect. A boy fell down screaming as I drove him mad without touching him. I turned a girl into a lizard. An Apollo camper quickly put her in a little box. They'd found out I could do that. I wasn't hurting anyone really. Just scaring them. I wrapped one child in a thick layer of vines. I called out, " όλα στα χέρια έρχονται σε μένα!" ( All in arms come to me ! ) For a long moment everyone just stared. That's when I realized I was glowing. I thought back to when Katie and Butch had found me - they said I was radiating power. Suddenly the woods burst alive with animals - chipmunks, squirrels, rabbits, etc. They answered my call. Thank you Artemis. They made a perfect formation behind me. I asked Reyna if she was ready to back down and join us yet. " NEVER !" she screamed. I pointed straight at the Romans and said, " Τα ζώα, να βοηθήσει πλοίαρχος σου - επίθεση! Αλλά δεν σκοτώνουν!" The animals of the forest raced forward and leaped on the Romans. But apparently there were strong people on the other side because eventually the animals had to retreat. This whole time not a single person had broke my line. I turned to the animals, with a new admiration I told them, "Σας ευχαριστούμε για την υπηρεσία σου. Είστε απορριφθεί." With this they disappeared. I could not fight an army of this proportion alone.

Reyna cried, " Romans, ad arma! Oppugnate!" Her army marched forward. I slashed my sword towards the ground like a race-car driver. We charged forward. Apparently there were some talented kids here, because a boy -no older than I was raced forward to me - apparently a child of Vulcan. Because he shot a hot wall of flame at my face. It was so hot it was a deep purple color. My friends screamed as their leader got caught on fire. I was so mad but I just laughed. I willed the fire to rise up around me. I was so mad and full of rage at this child the fire turned bright green - like greek fire. " HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME ?!" I screamed. I sent a wall of flames straight at the boy - who looked terrified - I thought he was going to pee his pants. It caught him ablaze but he just doused it on his own. He ran away. A girl raced forward - his girlfriend apparently. She smiled and doused my fire with a wall of water. She must not have noticed my water hurricane earlier I realized. The water fell around me. I registered a look of shock on her face as she saw I was completely dry. I formed the water into a mini hurricane. I raced forward. She must be new because Percy hadn't known any children of Neptune. She was a good sword fighter though. We fought - and then she got in a lucky shot. She plunged her sword straight at my heart. I laughed at the look of utter terror on her face as her sword bounced Off my skin. So nico had been right. It was a good idea to bathe in the Styx. She took out a calvary sword. I couldn't get in close enough to knock her out. So I rose into the air on the winds. She did the same on a wave of water she was controlling. I smiled. I turned invisible and flew up and raced over her and knocked her out with the butt of my sword. I didn't want to turn people insane - I'd been insane a while. And it was terrible. Lizards might get lost. Suddenly I saw the Stoll brothers - running. A giant war elephant chased after them. I used my anger. I shifted into a cheetah and raced after the boys. They looked surprised as I changed into a full size elephant after that. Then I charged the War Elephant.


	10. Chapter 10

She slammed into Hannibal with the full force of her body. But he was bigger. Also, he was accustomed to being an elephant unlike Gabby. She couldn't do this on her own. Besides, logically she was smaller and could not hold off a bigger animal forever. She'd ridden in on Rob - her pet leopard with the heads of a lion, tiger, and a jaguar, but sometime during the frenzy she'd lost him. She called out for him. He appeared at her side almost instantly. I told him to fetch back up. I couldn't have him killing their war elephant. I needed someone who wouldn't kill Hannibal - but wouldn't get killed fighting him. The perfect back up raced forward and took my place as I shrank back into a person. " Thanks Mrs. O 'Leary !" I called out. My back up just barked happily and began tussling with the giant war elephant. She was a really good pet - that hellhound. Suddenly she thought of how odd her choice in pets was - Rob and Mrs. O 'Leary. But who else could fight. Even a lowly schythian dracnae could kill a german shepard. She went around making sure none of her soldiers were out matched. In the end, no one had died but they'd managed to knock out the whole mighty Roman army except for three select leaders with whom they would hold council - Reyna, Rosie, and Octavian. "Reyna." I said, respectfully, "Will you work with us and unite against the Gaea?" "NO!" Screamed Octavian, "She's lying! She'll kill us all! Don't listen to her!" "Reyna," I addressed her calmly,"I know that it seemed like we attacked Camp Jupiter but-" "She's a liar!" Octavian screamed,"Don't listen to her Reyna!"

I faced him. "Octavian, no one has addressed you. We are trying to be peaceful. If you will not let me explain then I will have to use force. I will not hesitate to turn you into an iguana." He was silent. "Reyna, Leo didn't attack Camp Jupiter," I said, " there were eidolons on the ship and -" I suddenly fell down from the cloud I'd been floating on at the impact of Octavian's spear in my gut. It bounced off, like it should, but the impact knocked me over. I didn't lose my composure. I got up, pointed straight at Octavian and said, "I am not your enemy. But if you will not listen you must be silenced Child Of Rome." I snapped my fingers and Octavian curled up into the fetal position, screaming. I waited until his horrified shrieks died down to agonized moans before proceeding. "Reyna, Leo didn't attack New Rome. Eidolons were on the Argo II. One of them possessed Leo and made him attack New Rome. He couldn't control the eidolon. It had taken him over. Piper forced them to leave. But they only did it to pit us against each other - to get us all killed - so we couldn't appose Gaea." Reyna sighed. "I believe you are sincere. We will join together to fight Gaea." She said, " But while you fix _every last one _of my soldiers where will we stay?" "I guess you'll all have to camp out in the cabins. If we don't have enough room we'll set up camp in the amphitheater." I said.

"Cabins? How will that work?" Reyna asked. "Well first we will find out who everyone's godly parent is." I said. They were just starting to come back around. "Reyna, please tell your soldiers to stand down." She did. They looked surprised, but they nodded assent. Everyone was taken to be healed. A few hours later the whole camp met up around the ring of cabins. I got up on a swirling funnel of water from the fountain and called out, " My campers! If you know who your parent is step to this side. I'll need you to be guides." They did. " Now." I said, "Romans, If you know who your godly parent is please come over here." ( I indicated a small area.) Almost everyone came. "Good." I said, "Any children of Jupiter, Lord of the skies, come forward." None. "Any children of Neptune, god of the sea, step forward." The one girl I'd fought earlier came up. "Hmm.. I need someone to volunteer to show her around. We don't have any children of Poseidon right now so ... Yes, how about you Thalia! Thanks so much! Okay! Any children of Pluto, Lord of Death and riches?" Fresh out of those. She started calling out all the other gods and goddesses until everyone had a guide. Then she assigned all the kids who didn't know their godly parents guides. She was trying to match up who was who's guide but they didn't have even numbers. Now all unclaimed half-bloods - Greek or Roman - were to stay in the amphitheater. Also the child of Neptune. She said she would be more comfortable if she wan't alone, besides, Percy and Tyson's stuff was everywhere. They got everyone situated. By now Percy and Annabeth were on their way back from closing The Doors Of Death. Soon the camp's rightful leader would be here - and Leo. Gods, she couldn't wait to see him. But she was so _nervous_.She would just have to hope things would work out between them.

**~ AUTHOR'S NOTE ~ **

**Sorry guys but I am done until HOH comes out because IDK who all is coming back and I just am gonna wait. Please don't hate me but I don't know what happens now after the doors are closed so just bear with me here ! HOH isn't that far after how long we've waited right ? But I tell you what. If you want more before HOH I'll keep posting if I get 5 reviews so I know someone will actually read it. It's not so hard ! I already have two ! Bye for now ! ~ **_**MIKALA **_


	11. Chapter 11

Gabby was crying. It had been two months since the greeks and romans had joined forces, and now the ship was overhead. She just broke down, tight in front of everyone. They were _finally home_. The ship sunk lower and lower. Finally it reached the ground and Leo's landing mechanisms started to work. She watched as Jason and Piper ran on deck, beaming. He grabbed her hand and he jumped over the side with Piper in tow. There were some startled gasps and cries of terror as they hurtled down towards the ground. Jason slowed them, and campers stared in awe as they landed smoothly. They were instantly crowded with friends - Grover, Tyson, and Chiron rushed forward to make sure they were okay. She looked up. Nico and Hazel were running down the landing. Percy and Annabeth appeared, holding hands, looking ready to burst as he saw the camps, united, below him. Frank was down on the ground, looking excited. She suddenly remembered the hawk she'd seen circling moments ago. That must've been Frank. Coach Hedge came bounding down, yelling joyously and swinging his club. Her face fell and she almost started crying again. Where was Leo ? Had he been hurt ? Had he stayed behind to close the doors ? Could her luck be _that_ bad ?

Suddenly, a familiar voice called, " Let's get this party started !" Now she really was crying. It was Leo. He was okay. Everyone engulfed her in hugs and she knew it was stupid - crying in front of both camps like a wuss. But these people were like her family. And she couldn't help but smile when, on the way to The Big House, Leo put his arm around her. Maybe everything was gonna be okay. Just for a little while maybe her life would be okay - everything would just be okay. And for the first time, it really was.

* * *

**Authors note : I'm not finished with the story lovelies don't worry. I still have more chapters to write C=**

**Please Review, follow, or favorite ! Ideas and reviews are loved and ****_always_**** appreciated ! Thanks for the support guys ! ❤️❤️❤️**


	12. Chapter 12

Leo and Gabby weaved through the crowd with everyone else, trying to reach The Big everyone got there it seemed to dawn on us all that there was like zero seating. So it was Chiron, Grover, Tyson, Coach Hedge, Nico, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Percy, Leo, me, and Seymour. It was a smidgen crowded, if you ask me.

But we all found seats - The boys actually sat on the floor like gentlemen, allowing the girls to sit down. Then Percy started telling his story. When they got there, apparently everyone had just 'done their own thing' and Annabeth had secured the Athena Parthenos, and then Percy talked about them falling in Tartarus. Everyone looked horrified. He then told us how they'd made it to the doors on the side with Tartarus, and how he'd forced Annabeth to go to the mortal side, and how Nico had come across to help him. But then Calypso had shown up. Apparently, she'd been imprisoned in Tartarus - Gaea hadn't wanted her to help them - but the one place she put them helped them the most. So now all of them were here - safe. Sometime during their story, Leo had slipped his hand into hers - she'd laid back against a chair on the floor and Leo had scooted over to sit by her. She smiled, and recounted her dreams, and what had happened while they were gone. She told them about all her powers - and they looked at her in awe. That was the worst part - feeling so _different_. Like there was no one else like her. Like no one liked her. Just her powers. Just thought they better respect her - because no matter _whose_ kid you were, she could smite you. Not her mommy and daddy. _Her_. She wasn't a girl to mess with - and know she had the seven and Clarisse to back her up. Good luck making friends now. They'd be freaking _terrified_. When the meeting was over, Chiron reminded them that Gaea wasn't defeated yet, but their spirits were high as they all caught up. That next week was amazing.

Hanging out with these people - it felt like they were her family. The family she'd always wanted. She sighed, laying on her bed. She wasn't ready to tell anyone about that yet. About the past. About why she hadn't cared if she was being kidnapped. But maybe soon she could bear to think about that. Maybe.


	13. Chapter 13

Gabby opened her eyes. She lay as she'd fallen asleep, and she honestly didn't think she'd ever felt this peaceful before. She smiled, and got out of bed stretching. She didn't understand how book heroines got up at the crack of dawn. She showered, and got ready before going down to the dining pavilion to get breakfast. She sat with Chiron and grover, at her usual seat. She'd been informed technically she was allowed to sit at any of The Big Three's tables. She also knew she was Dionysus's favorite since Castor and Pollux had died in The Titan War, and she'd get off the hook with Chiron, and Dionysus would turn a blind eye, as he saw she was half their children anyways, as they had gifted her. But today she talked to Grover some, but mostly she just enjoyed the food - It was her favorite breakfast _of all time_ - she hadn't gotten to eat it very often as it was restaurant food - Cracker Barrel's scrambled eggs with salt, sausage, and toast with their whipped topping. And the occasional legendary Cracker barrel biscuit. She had always been a picky eater at home - that was why the camp's magical plates and goblets agreed with her perfectly - she could get food she liked all the time - she didn't have to eat whatever the rest of them wanted. She was glad, because even though now she could magically hide them, the black that rimmed her eyes and the bags under them had been becoming more and more prominent. If someone had noticed, some teacher, before she left, it could've been a problem.

She sighed. She'd started getting the black under her eyes a while ago - she'd had it for an awfully long time - from not eating right. And the bags. The bags under her eyes, from staying up late at night so often... But she wasn't ready to go back i to all that - not yet.

She had made sure to magically wipe them away, where no one would be able to see them this morning. It wouldn't take long before they were gone anyway. Hopefully. She walked with a purpose towards arts and crafts, hoping to find a Hephaestus kid there - and no, not Leo, since the day they all came back two days ago, he hadn't said a word about them being together - but she needed help making something, and she needed supplies, and some help. She didn't know how to enchant things...

When she got to arts and crafts, she almost immediately met Nyssa, a Hephaestus kid, who she knew wouldn't go blabbing around, or pressing her for information. Good, just the right person. Because she didn't want to go around telling everyone her business. Never had at home, and wasn't about to start.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry it's short but I wanted to update but I'm tired .. Maybe I'll update tomorrow ? **

**Oh well, have a good nite lovelies, and thanks for reading my FanFiction ! :) **


End file.
